It's over
by Hallolo
Summary: It's over. Be safe, woman. I'll wait for you. this is a Vegeta/Bulma fic that takes place during the Buu saga. I really suck with summeries... I don't know if the rating will change yet.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! This is my first English fic (no, I am not English). This prologue has been read by my English teacher, that's why I haven't asked for a Beta Reader yet. It's very short, but it's just suppose to give you a few clues.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ... Too bad !

It's over

Prologue

It's over. I've reached my goal. There is no danger anymore. I'm going now, but thanks to what I've done, the weaklings will be safe. Unfortunately, I can't aswer the most important question : will _she _be safe, since I'm gone ? I hope so. I don't want her to come with me. Be safe, Woman. I'll wait for you. Don't come too soon.

Sorry I know it's very short, but please don't be mad at me, it's just a prologue...

Please R&R

Dédicaces spéciales à/ spécial thanks to :

-ma prof d'anglais de 3° euro, sans qui mon anglais ne serait pas suffisant pour écrire une fic/my English teacher from European class (3°), for my actual English level that wouldn't have been enough to write a fic if not for her.

-ma soeur et mes amies qui m'ont dit que c'était une bonne idée/my sister and my friends who told me it was a good idea

-ma soeur et mes amies qui m'ont dit que c'était une bonne idée/my sister and friends who told me it was a good idea.


	2. Chp 1 Gone

It's over

Chapter 1: Gone

-Goten and Trunks are gonna be fine. But Vegeta and Gohan are dead. Killed by Majin Buu. I'm sorry.

At first she didn't understand. Realisation slowly sank in, and she burst into tears. She barely felt the salty water running down her cheeks. She didn't try to hold them back. He was gone. She felt like her heart was broken, torn into pieces. He was gone. She screamed in pain, cried in despair. She felt so miserable, so empty... He was gone.

-Vegeta, she tenderly whispered, as a farewell.

She slowly whiped her tears away, knowing that her husband had alwats hated seeing her crying. Her husband. She remembered everything about him. How could she not? There was his mocking smirk. The way he crossed his arms. His always-frowning eyebrows. The way he would lean against a wall and just stare at whatever or whoever was in the room. The way he would always call her 'woman' instead of 'Bulma'. The way they would fight. The way he would look at her, and make her heart beat faster. His scent, his smile when she woke up. The rare, treasured moments when she had seen him sleep peacefully, for once totally realxed. The way...

No, she shouldn't think like that. It wasn't over yet. They were gonna find a way. And she still had Trunks. It wasn't over yet.

She was cut off her thoughts by two familiar voices coming dow the corridors. She looked up to see her son and his best friend walking towards them. She sighed in relief. They looked alright.

As they were coming closer she noticed trails of dried tears on their cheeks. She bit her lip. They knew. Well at least she didn't have to tell them that... These thoughts brought her back to thoughts of her husband and she bit her lip harder, trying to hold back tears.

A small hand tugged at her dress and she looked down to Trunks. He had a sad look on his face, however pride was shining in his blue eyes.

'I wonder what makes him so proud...does it have anything to do with Vegeta saving the world... at least trying to? (A/N: she doesn't know about Vegeta asking Trunks to take care of her)

Shoving these thoughts asides, he hugged her son. Bulma then spotted Goku, and she released Trunks from her tight embrace. Her best freind had a serious look, one he never wore unless he was fighting or preparing to. He announced:

"Boys, I don't have much time left, but I will teach you how to fuse. That way, you might be able to defeat Buu. Since I'm gonna leave soon, you are our last hope.

After that they went trainig and they didn't stop ecept for Goku's departure, after what Piccolo was the one to train them. Even after they mastered the fusion, they went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, leaving the rest of the group waiting for them, playing cards.

Bulma was growing bored of playing poker when Krillin, 18, Yamcha and Roshi all straightened at once, suddenly tensed.

"Buu's coming" Krillin yelled.

She slowly turned to face him, horror widening her azure eyes.

They had just gotten up when the pink, bubblegum-like freak landed in front of them. She glared at the monster who had killed her husband, hatredevident in her eyes which had turned from a waerm ocean to the coldest ice.

Totally numb, she barely heard the monster's threats, neither did she realize Krillin was sacrifying himself while 18 was pulling her and the others inside the building. Her dazed mind only caught a single word, spoken like a curse. "Chocolate". Then all beacme dark. Then all became clear.

'It's over. There's no hope anymore. It doesn't matter to me. I wouln't have lived long with you anyway. I'm going now, but at lest I know I'll be with you. It has only been hours, but I've missed you like hell. Wait for me, please. I'll be there soon.'


	3. Chp 2 Apart

Hallolo: Hello !

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I hope you won't kill me for that… = (

For those who didn't know, chapter 1 has been completed, following floklifefreak's advice.

Thank you for the reviews!!

Here goes chapter 2, it should be longer, but I don't know how I will do it yet. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, it's all to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Vegeta was annoyed. He had come back to fight Majin Buu, and Kakarott was asking, no _begging_ him to fuse with these stupid earrings. Wait… What was the baka just saying?!

"Buu swallowed our sons and Piccolo. He has killed all our friends. Chichi, Yamcha, and your wife, Bulma! He…"

"Okay", Vegeta cut him off.

"What?"

"Okay. I'll fuse with you." Goku smiled.

'Baka, I don't do it for you, I do it for her, and for Trunks. There's no way I won't do everything I can to avenge them. And when we're done with that, I know you will wish Buu's innocent victims back to life. Then please, take care of her, because I know I won't be able to. And if you don't, be sure I'll make your afterlife worse than hell.'

*-*

Meanwhile

So _that_ was heaven?! Sure, there was a beautiful landscape, beautiful flowers… But still! Wherever she looked, she always saw the same things, hills, small clouds wandering here and there… But wherever she looked, she couldn't see the one thing she needed to be in heaven. It was more like hell to Bulma, without the man she loved.

Next to her, Chichi was calling her eldest son, wondering where he could be. Videl was quiet. Despite Goku's words, she still thought that Gohan was alive.

'They are lucky, in a way', Bulma thought. 'Whether Gohan is alive or not, they will meet again someday, here or on Earth. But unfortunately, I doubt that Vegeta will come back to life when we wish Buu's _innocent _victims back to life, and I know that he will never come here, in heaven. I know parts of his past before he arrived on Earth, and I know that he either will be judged on that past and be sent to Hell, or be judged on the last 8 years and be sent to this place Goku went to when he died.'

'Whatever it is - and because the people here really suck, I think it is the second option - I won't get to see him. It is _so_ unfair! I miss him so much, I love him so much, I'm in heaven but I am not to see my husband for the eternity of my death… Maybe I can find a way to hell, to him. To heaven.'

'Wait for me, please. I'll be there soon.'

Well this is it. It should be completed when I finally figure out the words to write what I want. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Hallolo: Thanks for reading, please review, it helps me to know what you think, and if you find any mistake please tell me so I can improve (I'm not English, so it can always help, even if you think it's just a detail)


End file.
